godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah: Monster Zero - Part III
''King Ghidorah: Monster Zero - Part III ''is the third and final installment in the theatrical movie trilogy of the King Ghidorah: Monster Zero anime series. Film Stats Directed by Kazuki Omori Produced by Shogo Togoyama Thomas Tull Tsuneyuki Morishima George Lucas Steven Speilberg Written by Kazuki Omori Takao Okawara Hiroshi Kashiwabara Wataru Mimura Based on King Ghidorah: Monster Zero Starring Kōichi Yamadera Minori Chihara Shota Minami Ai Sakawa Takeshi Obayashi Narrated by Akira Takarada Music by Shoji Yamashiro Reijiro Koroku Cinematography Yoshitami Kuroiwa Peter Suschitzky Edited by Takeshi Seyama Paul Hirsch Production companies Toho Company Limited Legendary Pictures Distributed by Toho Company Limited Warner Brothers Pictures Release Dates September 12, 2015 (Japan) October 25, 2015 (US) Running Time 150 minutes Country Japan Language Japanese Budget '''¥1,500,000,000 '''Worldwide Box Office Gross ¥6,400,000,000 Plot It is the year 1993. King Ghidorah, Megaguirus, Mogu, Gigan, Biollante, Hafun, MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, and Destoroyah are rampaging across the universe, leaving a swathe of destruction in their wake. Meanwhile, back at Earth, a duo of superpowerful creatures named Bagan and Gatanozoa arrive on Earth and launch the biggest invasion in Earth's history. Even Godzilla cannot hold back the assault and is captured. (this part to be filled in) After achieving this final form, Grand King Ghidorah returns to duel Bagan and Gatanozoa one last time. In the epic battle that follows, the newly-empowered dragon proves to be a match for the combined forces of his two opponents, but this is not enough, and soon, Bagan and Gatanozoa take this to their advantage. But suddenly, Mogu and Megaguirus sweep in and fire off a massive sonic blast that stuns the two. Grand King Ghidorah then pulls of a final combo, fires a final attack, and kills his two enemies. Now that he has achieved final victory and avenged his family, Grand King Ghidorah departs for parts unknown with his allies, and silently declares "I am King Ghidorah." Cast Quotes Reception Box Office The movie grossed ¥6,400,000,000 at the box office, making it the highest-grossing Japanese-made Godzilla film in history. Critical response The film holds an 72% "Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes. Video Release 'Criterion Collection' (2015) *Region: Region 1 *No. of discs: 3 *Video Type: Blu-ray *Language: Japanese, English *Format: Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled *Other Features: **2.35:1 aspect ratio **5.1 Stereo audio track for both dubs **Audio commentary by the voice actors for the Ghidorah Empire of English and Japanese dub casts **Audio commentary featuring the scriptwriters of both dubs **''Trio of Terror'', a subtitled interview of Kōichi Yamadera, Minori Chihara, and Hideo Ishikawa where they discuss about the movie **90-minute documentary on the making of the movie, King's Gamble: The Making of King Ghidorah: Monster Zero **Heineken commercials made on-set **Storyboard gallery **Theatrical trailers and teaser trailers **A booklet featuring a essays by Gareth Edwards and Tim Burton, an interview with Katsushiro Ōtomo by Stuart Gailbraith IV, interviews and liner notes by Reijiro Koroku and Shoji Yamashiro, and autographed storyboard sketches by Akira Toriyama **Steven Speilberg's appreciation video **''The History of Anime on Film, a 74-minute documentary by Akira Toriyama and Katsushiro Ōtomo **A 30-minute documentary on the making of the series, ''The Birth of Terror **A 35-minute video piece reconstructing the movie using Akira Toriyama and Katsushiro Ōtomo's storyboards, called Storyboards of The King of Terror **Video interview with the English dub voice actors Trivia *''King Ghidorah's last words in the film, which are "''I am King Ghidorah." according to Shusuke Kaneko, are a homage to the last words spoken in the landmark 1988 anime film Akira, ''which are "''I am Tetsuo." Interestingly, the movie was distributed by Toho. *The final battle is completely muted, with all sound removed save the soundtrack, until King Ghidorah deals the final blow. This is an Akira Kurosawa tribute, as Kurosawa had done the same thing for Ran ''(also released by Toho) during one scene which involved two armies setting fire to a castle while the all ambient sound is muted and the soundtrack is played over the scene. *There are some ''Star Wars references in the story. Of note, Gatanozoa and Gigamoth are played by James Earl Jones and Ian McDiarmid, who played Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. **Also, Toru Ohira, Gatanozoa's seiyuu, is also the voice actor for Vader in the Japanese dub of Star Wars. *Influences for the movie included the first draft of ''The Return of Godzilla ''(which was the very first mention of Bagan in any medium), the SNES game ''Super Godzilla ''(the first real appearance of Bagan), and other scrapped story ideas. Category:Animes Category:Movies